A Quiz for Bobbby
by fyrelitany
Summary: A new woman in Bobby's life has a quiz for him. If he answers correctly he might win her heart. Fair warning, this is a one shot story with intense romantic elements.


Note: I do not own any of the characters from Law and Order:CI. They are the property of Dick Wolf.

I'm standing in the kitchen; leaning against the granite topped island. Copies of "Smithsonian Magazine" scattered around me. I think I hear a car door slam. My body quivers and tingles in anticipation. Flipping a page, I hear a key in the front door lock; Bobby's home. I promised him a quiz tonight and I have no intention of letting him down. I find the answer to my question and write it quickly on the 3'x5' note card. Keys drop on the table in the hall. "Ash, baby, where are you?"

I don't move or make a sound. His shoes slap against the wood floor and let me know he is going from room to room. "Ashlyn", he is in the living room. My body tingles as he enters the kitchen behind me. His presence envelopes me and I can feel his eyes scan my body. From the black Christian Louboutin pumps, to the black silk stockings; his gaze like a physical touch following the straight black line up to the lace hugging my thighs. His stare burns into my naked flesh above the lace before simmering up to his white dress shirt. He's told me that it turns him on when I wear his shirts.

His body molds to mine. I didn't hear him move. I am always astounded that for such a big man he has the grace of a dancer. He inhales my perfume before kissing my neck ardently. Shalimar, we met because of my perfume and I wear it often. The stubble on his chin sets my skin on fire. He loosens his hold and I twist in his arms. His chocolate brown eyes are dark with possibilities. He leans in for a kiss and I place a finger to his lips. "Not before dessert."

He tilts his head to the side; his eyes sparkling with mischief. A small smile slides across his lips. "I thought you were dessert?" Opening a dark chocolate mint square I capture a corner between my teeth. I press my body against his, sliding my hands up his arms to his shoulders. His breath catches before I slip the chocolate into his mouth. He devours the confection and my lips at the same time. The smell of chocolate and mint sizzle around us as his hungry mouth plunders mine. His hands roam my body. I pull away when I feel his hands caress my naked thighs. He tries to pull me closer and I place my hands on his chest. "Are you ready for your quiz, detective?"

He looks at the array of magazines behind me. "What's all this."

I lick my lips and stare into his eyes, "Research."

A big grin lights up his face, "Absolutely."

I slip the 3'x5' card into my bra before taking his hand and leading him into the dining room. The chair at the head of the table is pulled out and away from the table. "Is this a quiz or an interrogation?" Smiling, I turn and slide my hands up his chest and under his dark blue suit jacket. "You'll see." I slip the jacket off his shoulders and lay it across the table behind us. "You won't need this."

Bobby's warm hands grab for my waist. I step away, "uh huh, no touching."

"What?"

"Not unless you answer the bonus question."

"What's the bonus question?"

"You'll find out later." Smiling sweetly I bring his left hand to my mouth. I kiss each finger with slow wet kisses. His eyes are dark and hooded. I can see him trying to figure it all out; piecing all of the available facts together.

"Is this because I hand-cuffed you to the bed?"

I smile, my body shivering at the delicious memory, "Maybe…sit down."

He sits in the chair leaning back into a comfortable position. His eyes are watching my every movement. I straddle him and lower myself onto his lap. Taking his hands I guide them to the sides of the seat and wrap his fingers around the edge.

"Don't move them."

His breath slows as a growl rumbles from him. "But I can't touch you."

"That's alright. This is like an intellectual lap dance. No touching." Pressing my breasts into his chest; I can feel his every breath. "You can use your mind." I kiss his neck. "You can use your sense of smell." I inhale his masculine scent. "You can use your sense of taste." I lick the throbbing pulse beating in his neck. "You can use your sense of sight to watch me." I trace the pulse with my tongue up his neck to his ear. Biting lightly on the lobe I tug it gently before whispering. "You can also use your sense of feel because I will be touching you." His head falls back with a husky groan, "Any requests?"

"Several."

I smile and reach for his loosened tie. "You don't need this." Loosening it further, I remove it and toss towards the table. Heat is rolling off his body in waves. "Bobby, sweetheart, you feel warm. Let me help cool you down."

I unfasten the top button of his light blue dress shirt. Leaning in, I kiss the exposed skin with a slow wet open-mouthed kiss. The moisture almost sizzles at the contact. Working my way down I methodically undo a button then kiss the exposed skin. Halfway down his chest his voice rumbles thickly, "Baby, that's not cooling me down."

I take my time with the kiss before answering. Looking into his eyes, "It's not, I'm sorry."

He chuckles and a sly sexy smile slides across his lips, "No you're not."

Licking my lips, I feather my fingers through the light dusting of hair on his chest. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Hell, no," he growls.

I lower my head and continue until the last button is undone and his shirt is hanging open. Kneeling between his legs I look up into his eyes. They are dark and inscrutable. I place my hands on his thighs and they are shaking. Standing up, I once again straddle him. His throbbing erection burns against me. I gather the strength not to just end this now. Instead I move my hips, lightly grinding against him to press myself closer. His eyes close and his breathing escalates. I can feel his body straining for control. After a few moments he opens his eyes.

"Time for the quiz."

"Oh my god,…Okay." Sweat is sprinkled on his forehead and above his upper lip.

I pull the card out of my bra. My own body is vibrating in sync with his. I am having trouble focusing on the card. His dark eyes are watching me intently. I clear my throat. "Question number 1, How old was Edward Rutledge from South Carolina, when the Declaration of Independence was signed on July 4, 1776?"

A lopsided smile plays on his lips. "Twenty-six." I slide the card into the pocket of his dress shirt.

"Correct."

I run my hands up my body, briefly cupping my aching breasts before unfastening the first button. He shifts beneath me pressing against my parted thighs. My head falls back as the friction of his movement has me moaning softly. I move my hips in response; riding his throbbing heat. I undo the next button. I start to feel lightheaded and my body is burning with sensations. After unbuttoning the last two buttons I stop moving my hips and meet his eyes. Slowly I open the shirt front and shrug out of it until it is gathered around my hips. The brilliant purple demi-bra I am wearing does little to hide the fact my body is wound tight with need. Pressing myself against his chest, I slide my hands up his sides and into his hair. I massage my breasts against him and my fingers caressing his scalp and my lips kissing his neck. A low groan escapes his lips and the wooden chair creaks beneath us.

I pull back. "Baby, don't stop," his voice husky and his eyes blazing.

I retrieve the card from the pocket of his shirt. "Question number two." His eyes are hungrily exploring my bare skin. "Are you ready?"

He nods then meets my gaze. His want is illustrated on his face.

"Where did the earliest form of lie detection exist and how long ago was it?"

He tilts his head to the side. I press the card to my chest. "No peeking, detective."

He smiles and focuses his eyes on my breasts, "India, over 2000 years ago."

I slip the card back into the pocket on his shirt. "Correct." I move my hands behind me and lean forward into his chest. "Ash, I can't watch you."

I stand up pressing fully against him. He rubs the stubble on his cheek against the soft skin of my chest. A moan slips from my lips. As I unsnap the garters from my stockings, he begins placing wet kisses across my chest and down into the valley between my breasts. I slide down his body. He kisses each new piece of skin until my lips are pressed to his. Our tongues tasting the need for each other, "Baby let me touch you." He groans into my mouth. I pull away.

"Not yet, this is the last question." I undo the garter and hold it up to let it fall to the floor. He cocks his head to the side. His gaze is burning through me.

"Shouldn't there be two questions?"

"No."

"What about your panties?"

I remove his shirt from around my hips. "I'm not wearing any."

He shifts beneath me and clears his throat before growling, "Question number three."

I reach for the note card and instead lean against him slowly grinding my body into his. Moving my hands around his body I caress him until he is trembling beneath me and his breathing is erratic. The need to have his hands on me is a physical torment. I foolishly thought that denying Bobby the ability to touch would drive him crazy. I seem to have forgotten how much his touch drives me wild. My body is yearning for the feel of him exploring my body. After a few moments, I pull the notecard out of his shirt pocket. My hands are shaking. I can't seem to focus on the card.

"Ash," his questioning voice melts over my already careening senses.

I look into his eyes. My lips are wet and swollen. The flesh on my chest is throbbing from the memory of his stubble caressing me. I wonder if my need is so plainly displayed as his. Our breathing is loud and unstable in the quiet around us. I tear my eyes away to look at the card clutched in my trembling hand. I know that he can answer this last question, of that I have no doubt. I let the notecard fall to the floor. A look of questioning crosses his face.

"When was I born?"

"December 15, 1969."

I capture my bottom lip between my teeth as I reach behind me and unsnap my bra. I shrug it off letting it fall to the floor. Power is gathering and pulsing through his body as I press my naked breasts into his chest. I move against him with mounting frustration and anticipation. "Ash, baby?"

"Bobby,…touch me," shudders out of me as I capture his lips. All of a sudden his arms encircle me as he surges out of the chair, I gasp and he swallows the sound. The chair clattering to the floor only adds to my need. Like magic, I find myself pressed against the dining room wall; his body pushing into mine and his demanding lips unrelenting in their quest for pleasure. Fingers explore and touch my body until we are both quivering. My legs are shaking and I can feel myself starting to slide down the wall. Bobby lifts my right leg and wraps it around his hips. The fabric covering his erection presses into me until I am writhing and mindless.

"Baby, I can't wait."

"Then, don't."

I wrap my other leg around his waist. He walks out of the dining room and across the hall to the living room. He lays me down on the couch; the fabric cooling my burning body, as I watch him tearing the clothes from his body. There is nothing more thrilling and exciting than Robert Goren out of control; equal parts dangerous and beautiful, ultimately a sight to behold. I settle into the couch and open myself to him as he lowers his body onto mine.

His arms enclose me as he slips his fingers into my hair. I grasp his hips, thrusting mine up in invitation urging him to slide deep inside me. Instead, he covers my mouth with his own and explores it so thoroughly that I am breathless and writhing beneath him. "Please, Bobby," I moan.

"Is this what you want?" I don't realize one of his hands is no longer in my hair until I feel him rubbing at the juncture between my thighs. I arch beneath him. His body keeps me tethered to the couch. I scrape my nails down his back. His lips leave a sizzling trail from my neck to my breast as he captures a nipple and teases it mercilessly. He continues the tender assault until I am on the verge of exploding.

Blindly, I reach down between us and grasp him. He moans against my skin. After a couple of swipes of my hand a growl rumbles from him and he moves my hand to slowly thrust inside me. Hugging him to me, I grind against him, moving my hips in a small circle eight.

"Oh yeah," he whispers in my ear. "Don't stop." Bobby moves his hips to pull out but quickly delves back into me. I wrap my legs around him so he can go deeper. His mouth is nibbling on my neck and the hand not tangled in my hair is caressing my breast. My skin has become a flame that he is fanning with his body. I grasp him to me my nails scoring his back, my mouth impossibly dry and only quenched by his kiss. The movements of our bodies and the sounds of our pleasure have me tightening into a quivering mass, aching for release.

My fogged mind hears his gentle command, "Cum for me, baby." I comply with his wishes and promptly shatter into a million burning pieces. He follows quickly, both of us shuddering from the intensity. After several moments, when I am able to breathe again I kiss his lips. He tries to move off of me but I hold tightly to him.

"I love the feel of you inside of me." He grins and kisses my lips. After a few more moments I let him go and we each turn to our sides so that we are facing each other.

We snuggle together. "I have to say I liked the intellectual lap dance."

"I'm glad."

Bobby captures a tendril of my hair and wraps it around his fingers. "So, what was the third question?"

I laugh and stare into his inquisitive and sexy eyes. "Can't let it go, huh?"

"No."

"Alright, Was war die längste Deutsche Wort?"

I watch his eyes light up, "Wörterbuch oder nicht-Wörterbuch."

"Nicht-Wörterbuch," I answer.

A smile spreads across his face, "_Rindfleischetikettierungsueberwachungsaufgabenuebertragungsgesetz."_

"Correct."

He hugs me tightly and kisses me; his lips sending shivers through my cooling body. I stroke his cheek as he presses closer to me. "What was that for?"

"I love you Mrs. Goren."

"I love you, too."


End file.
